Dragoon Soul Bargus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40525 |no = 826 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 17, 40, 44, 77, 81, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 15, 5, 20, 10, 20, 10, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 17, 40, 44, 48, 77, 81, 85, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The first dragoon of the Sama Kingdom. Bargus released his true power when he led the Sama Dragoons to battle against the ocean monopolizing Amdahl Empire. As he switched from flying dragon to water dragon during the war, he became the hero of young boys and the ideal figure of every aspiring dragoon. It is said that he was even respected by dragoons from other countries as well. The flying dragon he used in the latter part of his life is rumored to have been a rare breed able to produce thunder. |summon = Dragoon Soul Bargus is here. I will fight for you. With this guy by my side, of course. |fusion = Thanks for everything. You have no idea of how much your aid has done for me. |evolution = The time is now. I shall show you the true power of the Sama Dragoons. | hp_base = 4502 |atk_base = 1498 |def_base = 1632 |rec_base = 1196 | hp_lord = 6381 |atk_lord = 2003 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 1601 | hp_anima = 7131 |rec_anima = 1401 |atk_breaker = 2203 |def_breaker = 2000 |atk_guardian = 1803 |def_guardian = 2400 |rec_guardian = 1502 |def_oracle = 2101 | hp_oracle = 6081 |rec_oracle = 1901 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Protection |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def for all Units & adds chance of slightly reducing damage taken |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |lstype = Defense |bb = Falangrome |bbdescription = Reduces damage taken for 1 turn & greatly boosts Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% damage reduction, 130% boost to Def |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Draconian Typhoon |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & turns half of Def parameter into Atk parameter for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40524 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders II |addcatname = Bargus 3 }}